Generally, the electronic device performs a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC, a laptop computer, a navigation system, etc. For example, electronic devices may visually or aurally output information. As electronic devices are highly integrated and high-speed wireless communication becomes commonplace, mobile communication terminals are recently being equipped with various functions. For example, an electronic device may include an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, a scheduling function, or an e-wallet function.
As the electronic device is more integrated, its size may be reduced while presenting the same performance. For example, television (TV) sets used to be typically in a box shape in the past are turning into a flat panel type and are gradually slimming down. Mobile communication terminals came in various shapes, such as in clamshell or sliding types. However, as high-speed wireless communication becomes available, bar-type terminals may be preferred for a larger screen and a slimmer body.
A display may include a display panel that outputs images or videos and a window member that transmits images generated from the display panel. The window member may be formed of transparent glass or synthetic resin for allowing images to pass therethrough while protecting the display panel from external environments. A portion of the edge of the window member may be attached to, e.g., the case of the electronic device at the periphery of the screen transmissive area to mount and fasten the window member to the electronic device. For example, the screen transmissive area may be reduced as compared with the size of the overall electronic device or the area of an overall surface of the window member.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.